


[J卞安] DRY MATINI

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[J卞安] DRY MATINI

「Andy 凡間有個見習天使 多次考試不是不合格 就缺席 身為大天使 你有責任下凡查清事情」

得到上帝的任務，卞慶華來到一間男子私立學院，調出見習天使的資料看了看，那名天使名叫趙立安，以人間的年齡計算他今年18歲。

卞慶華來到學校時已經夜深了，明明空無一人的學校，卻隱約聽見音樂室傳來一陣陣淫靡的叫聲。  
卞慶華透過虛掩的門，看到就是一幅活春宮呈現眼前。

主角正是他要找的實習天使趙立安，趙立安身後站著卞慶華正是他很久沒見的雙胞胎哥哥Jack，他正是個惡魔。他們正是天使跟惡魔所生的混種雙胞胎，換言之，Jack有善心，卞慶華也有魔性。

Jack頭上的紅角跟身後的魔尾都發著紅光，性器正在趙立安的後穴裡進出著，每一下的深入都有出內道的媚肉，囊袋拍打著屁股的色情聲音響徹了整間音樂室。

「啊啊...Jack...太快了...啊啊...」

Jack低下頭跟情慾中的趙立安交換了一個吻，

「寶貝 你今天對誰笑了」

「沒有...」

「不聽話要被懲罰的」說著下身的動作加快地進出那紅腫的小穴，抽插得猛烈的動作讓趙立安的叫聲更加亢奮，聽得卞慶華的下身都起了微妙的反應。

「Jack哥哥...不要...安安錯了...」

Jack輕輕咬了一下趙立安的翅膀根部，敏感的小翅膀忍不住顫抖著，甚至有幾根雪白的羽毛被咬下。趙立安哭得讓人心醉，水靈靈的眼睛裡佈滿淚痕。

但Jack的動作也沒有減慢過，每一次抽出都比上一次更賣力，每次的直抵穴心都讓趙立安的翅膀抖動得更厲害。

「你們天使都是不是這麼緊」

「啊...不是...Jack哥哥 不能去找別人...」

「那就要看安安乖不乖」

Jack暫時離開了趙立安誘人的後穴，直接坐在地上，「安安乖 自己坐上來」

被操到腳軟的趙立安抖動著雙腿，身上的襯衫要穿不穿地掛在手臂上，臉紅透的趙立安緩緩地跪坐在Jack的身上，雙腿自主動地張開，扶起粗大的莖身插入自己腫痛不分的後穴。騎坐的姿勢讓性器埋得更深，直抵著前列腺後的小軟肉。

趙立安難受地扭動著身體，後穴也因為羞恥而不斷收縮著。

「安安 別夾這麼緊 自己動」

「你知道又惹我生氣的後果是什麼」

趙立安滿臉的淚痕沾到Jack的腹肌上，Jack擦掉小臉上的眼淚放進嘴裡舔了舔，「別人說天使的眼淚都是甜的 果然是真的」

趙立安小幅度地在Jack身上上下晃動著，小手抓緊了Jack的肩膀，指尖發白幾乎要抓破Jack的皮膚。Jack不溫不火地往上頂弄著趙立安的敏感點，趙立安不滿地扭動著身體想要更多快感。

「Jack哥哥...能快點嗎...安安很難受...」

「那說以後還乖不乖」

趙立安微張的嘴巴流出吞不下的唾液，「會乖的...」

Jack搶回主動權用力地向上頂弄著，龜頭瘋狂抽插著，趙立安前端的分身溢出不少前列腺液，硬起的分身終於忍不住發洩了，剛射完的青芽軟軟地放在一旁。

「寶貝 再快點受得了嗎」

趙立安被操得口齒不清地點點頭，Jack對著緊縮的後穴不斷進擊，抵著敏感點噴射出了滾燙的白濁，小身板騎坐在Jack的身上，白濁不斷從小穴流出流到地下。

「寶貝 爽了嗎」

趙立安無力地趴在Jack的胸膛上，小舌有意無意地伸出舔到Jack的乳頭。

Jack將小天使抱起放在鋼琴上，對著門口的人說了句：「看了這麼欠 還不硬嗎 別跟別人說 我有個不行的弟弟」

卞慶華推開門，趙立安嚇得捲縮著身體。以為是自己被操得腦子不清晰，竟然看見有兩個Jack。

但那人跟Jack不一樣的事，沒有紅髮也沒有像惡魔一樣的眼神。

「哥哥 好久不見了」

「Jack 那是誰...」害怕的小天使緊張地抓緊了Jack的衣服。

「我的雙胞胎弟弟 還是個天使」

兩人之間的氣氛有點一觸即發。卞慶華望向驚慌的小天使，「天使跟惡魔幹這種事 難怪你一直不合格」

趙立安看著自己的尾骨處長出紅色的惡魔尾巴，抱著尾巴就哭得更兇，「我...不是故意的...我也不想要紅色尾巴...」

卞慶華笑一笑，俯在小天使的耳邊小聲說了句：「被大天使操過 惡魔尾巴就會消失 翅膀也變得漂亮」

趙立安晃了晃小腦袋，雙眼天真地望著卞慶華：「真的嗎？」

「嗯 天使怎麼會騙人」

趙立安坐在鋼琴上分開自己的腿，Jack留下的白濁紛紛從小穴裡流出，畫面好不淫靡。

「真乖 寶貝 自己把東西弄出來」

趙立安聽話地伸進後穴將Jack的東西掏出來，敏感的小穴收縮著，嘴裡開始呢喃著呻吟聲。

卞慶華擼了擼自己硬透的分身，就將碩大一插到底，突然的進入震得小翅膀都抖落不少羽毛。

卞慶華含上了粉嫩的嘴唇，交換著天使之間的唾液。

「可以慢...慢一點嗎...」

「慢的話 翅膀就不漂亮 你也不能合格」

趙立安似懂非懂地點點頭，雙腿張得更開地迎合著對方的動作。卞慶華也趁機吻上小天使的鎖骨，加深了Jack留下的愛痕，連帶舔弄著兩顆粉嫩的小乳頭，輕輕吸幾下，就在空氣直接挺立了，水光瀲灩的乳尖嚐起來都是甜甜的。

小天使也會發出更催情的呻吟聲，下身找到敏點後使勁地對著那一點抽插，緊嫩的小穴就像Jack所說會被夾斷。

待到柱身適應了在內道的緊緻後，才一下下地加快速度，裡面流有Jack的東西，卞慶華就發了狂一樣進出著趙立安的身體。

兩兄弟的佔有慾一樣可怕。

「啊啊…太大了…安安 不要了…」

「是他操得你舒服 還是我 寶貝」旁邊的Jack一臉肆虐地欺負著小天使。

「Jack哥哥…最好…了…」

「那就是我不好 還能讓你分心」說著就抱起趙立安抵在墻上，小天使白皙的雙腿也緊緊扣在卞慶華的腰上。

每被痕痕地頂弄一次，趙立安就把人夾得更緊，交合處也因為他的動作而埋得更深，一邊被操的小天使還一張緊張地問到自己的惡魔尾巴怎麼還沒有消失，翅膀有沒有變大變漂亮。

「我好難受…給我射…」

卞慶華捏住了小天使的分身，「我們等下一起」

趙立安不滿地望了望Jack，「你弟弟比你…還壞…」

「哥哥...放過安安...好不好...」

「不想合格嗎」

趙立安點點頭舔了舔卞慶華的嘴唇，「那哥哥輕點對...安安...」

當然哪個男人在這樣的尤物前會放慢速度，被頂得難受的趙立安就玩弄著卞慶華那漂亮的純白色翅膀，但吟叫聲還是壓抑不住。

Jack上前吻住了委屈的小嘴，按下趙立安的頭含上了自己的粗大，溫暖濕潤的口腔緊緊吸著性器，上面的青筋紋路也被小天使笨掘的舌尖刺激著。Jack忍不住發出低喘，連囊袋也細心呵護著。

在音樂室裡趙立安好好地服侍著難搞的雙胞胎。

卞慶華眼看自己也抽插到了臨界點，就放開了對趙立安的禁錮，不知道射了多少的趙立安連坐著也沒有力氣。Jack也口射了趙立安，還被勒令要吞下去，小天使還色情地舔掉嘴邊的精液。

卞慶華也選擇在趙立安的體內釋放了，「被大天使中出 翅膀才會漂亮」

果然趙立安身後的惡麼尾巴也消失了，翅膀上的羽毛也閃閃發光。

「你們看 我是合格的天使了」趙立安依然笑得天真動人。

許久不見的雙胞胎卻突然有了默契，「不行」

小天使如果回到了天堂，這兩個天使惡魔混合體還怎樣為所欲為呢？

「寶貝 兩人一起進的話 效果更好」


End file.
